Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum
Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum is a fighting game created by Nintendo in collaboration with Arc System Works based on the Fire Emblem franchise. Story The kingdoms of Ylisse, Nohr and Hoshido are mainly seem in danger because of an unexpected encounter between the warlock Validar and King Garon, after joining forces, they provoqued the unification of both past and present with the purpose to create a tournament called "Grand Survivor's Mayhem". Chrom and Lucina must stop them at any cost without knowing that the tournament is a plan to resurrect an old nemesis who was killed by Validar's descendant. Characters Mains *Chrom *Lucina *Xander *Ryoma *Roy *Lyn *Tobin *Clair *Marth *Shiida *Ike *Tharja *Tiki *Elise *Camilla *Azura *Kagero *Orochi *Inigo "Laslow" *Saizo *Nowi & Nah *King Garon *Validar (Final Boss) *Grima (True Final Boss) DLCs Pack 1 *Naga *Gordin Pack 2 *Navarre *Roderick Pack 3 *Hardin *Arden Pack 4 *Sigurd *Lene *Saber Pack 5 *Hector *Erika *Reinhardt Pack 6 *Myrrh *Elincia *Sanaki Modes *'Battle Coliseum': The Story Mode of the game. *'Conquest': This is the Arcade Mode of this game, you must fight a maximum of 8 battles, 7 of them against other FE characters to then fight against Validar and finally Grima. *'Battle': Fight against CPU or a local player. *'Online': Fight against other players from around the world. Character Art Gallery Chrom.png|Chrom Lucina.png|Lucina File:Xander.png|Xander File:Ryoma.png|Ryoma File:Roy-0.png|Roy File:LYN.png|Lyn File:Full Attack Tobin.png|Tobin File:Clair Fight.png|Clair File:Marth-1.png|Marth File:ShiidaFE3DS.png|Shiida File:Ike-0.png|Ike File:Tharja.png|Tharja File:Tiki-0.png|Tiki File:Elise art.png|Elise File:Camilla.png|Camilla File:Azura.png|Azura File:Full Portrait Kagero.png|Kagero File:4Koma Orochi.png|Orochi File:340px-Full Portrait Laslow Dancing Duelist.png|Inigo "Laslow" File:Saizo Heroes.png|Saizo File:Nowi & Nah.png|Nowi & Nah File:Garon portrait.png|King Garon File:Validar.png|Validar File:Fallen Robin.png|Grima DLCs File:Mila Echoes Art.png|Naga File:Gordin Damaged.png|Gordin File:Navarre Damaged.png|Navarre File:Roderick Fight.png|Roderick File:Hardin-Normal.png|Hardin File:Arden Heroes.png|Arden File:Sigurd-default.png|Sigurd File:340px-Full Portrait Lene Yearning Dancer.png|Lene File:Savor Echoes.png|Saber File:Hector Blazing Blade.png|Hector File:Full Injured Eirika.png|Erika File:Reinhardt Fight.png|Reinhardt File:Myrrh Normal 1.png|Myrrh File:FE10 Elincia.png|Elincia File:Sanaki Heroes.png|Sanaki Voice Actors Japanese *Tomokazu Sugita - Chrom *Yu Kobayashi - Lucina *Katsuyuki Konishi - Xander *Yuichi Nakamura - Ryoma *Jun Fukuyama - Roy *Makiko Ohmoto - Lyn *Atsushi Abe - Tobin *Aya Endo - Clair *Hikaru Midorikawa - Marth *Saori Hayami - Shiida *Hagi Michihiko - Ike *Yuuki Takada - Tharja *Ikue Ōtani - Tiki *Ayaka Suwa - Elise *Miyuki Sawashiro - Camilla *Lynn - Azura *Rie Murakawa - Kagero *Yuka Igarashi - Orochi *Ryūichi Kijima - Inigo "Laslow" *Tarusuke Shingaki - Saizo *Kumi Tanaka - Nowi *Rei Matsuzaki - Nah *Akio Ōtsuka - King Garon *Takehito Koyasu - Validar *Momoko Ohara - Naga *Ayumu Murase - Gordin *Takehito Koyasu - Navarre, Saber *Taku Yashiro - Roderick *Kazuhiro Nakaya - Hardin *Tōru Ōkawa - Arden *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Sigurd *Mikako Takahashi - Lene *Kōsuke Toriumi - Hector *Kaori Mizuhashi - Erika *Kentaro Tone - Reinhardt *Mai Kadowaki - Myrrh *Juri Takita - Elincia *Mai Nakahara - Sanaki English *Matthew Mercer - Chrom, Ryoma *Laura Bailey - Lucina *David Stanbra - Xander *Ray Chase - Roy *Wendee Lee - Lyn *Robbie Daymond - Tobin *Alexis Tipton - Clair *Yuri Lowenthal - Marth *Cherami Leigh - Shiida *Jason Adkins - Ike *Stephanie Sheh - Tharja *Mela Lee - Tiki, Naga *Natalie Lander - Elise *Paula Tiso - Camilla, Orochi *Rena Strober - Azura *Sarah Blandy - Kagero *Liam O'Brien - Inigo "Laslow" *Benjamin Diskin - Saizo *Hunter MacKenzie Austin - Nowi *Eden Riegel - Nah *Travis Willingham - King Garon *Kyle Hebert - Validar *Max Mittelman - Gordin *Taliesin Jaffe - Navarre *Christian La Monte - Roderick *Richard Epcar - Hardin *Mick Wingert - Arden *Grant George - Sigurd *Faye Mata - Lene *Keith Silverstein - Saber *Patrick Seitz - Hector *Kira Buckland - Erika *Christopher Corey Smith - Reinhardt *Erica Lindbeck - Myrrh *Amanda C. Miller - Elincia *Sara Beth - Sanaki Trivia *Rhajat appears as an alternative outfit for Tharja due to the similar that the both of them possesses. See also *Guilty Gear Cross Tag Battle *Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Nintendo Category:Arc System Works Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:"RP" rated Category:"RP" Rated Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:PEGI 12 Category:Spinoff Category:Spin-Off Games Category:Spin-Off Category:Games Category:Video Games